defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Luger P08
thumb|right|350px|Luger P08, Mauser 1937 De officiële benaming van het pistool was "Selbstladepistole Parabellum". Parabellum was de productgroep waaronder de fabrikant DWM (Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken A.G. te Berlijn) haar vuurwapens op de markt wilde brengen. Naast het Parabellum pistool bracht DWM ook het Parabellum machinegeweer op de markt, een compactere versie van het Maxim machinegeweer. In de jaren rond 1900 nam DWM ook het telegramadres 'Parabellum' in gebruik. (Parabellum is een onderdeel van de Latijnse spreuk 'Si vis pacem, para bellum' wat zoveel betekent als 'Hij die vrede wil, bereidt zich voor op oorlog'). De naam "Luger" is vooral buiten Duitsland blijven hangen en als niet-officiële naam aan het wapen verbonden gebleven. De naam Luger is weer afgeleid van de ontwerper (of beter: verbeteraar) van het wapen, Georg Luger. Hij baseerde zich hiervoor op het C93 pistool van Hugo Borchardt. Beiden, Luger en Borchardt, werkten voor de Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken (DWM). De Luger was uiteindelijk kleiner en lichter dan het onhandige en overgedimensioneerde pistoolontwerp van Borchardt. De korte benaming P08 is afgeleid van de naam waaronder het Parabellum pistool in 1908 door het Duitse leger als standaardpistool pistole 1908, pistole 08 of P08 werd geaccepteerd. Het onconventionele aspect van het wapen ligt in het feit dat het gebruik maakt van een vergrendeling die de werking van het kniegewricht nabootst. De vergrendeling bestaat uit een constructie met 3 scharnierpunten waarbij een van de assen zich onder het horizontale vlak bevindt. Het gehele bovenstuk, inclusief loop, zal zich na het schot enkele millimeters naar achteren bewegen, waarbij de knoppen van de afsluiter tegen de oorvormige uitstekende delen van het frame lopen. Door dit contact wordt de middelste as van de afsluiter naar boven getild, waardoor de vergrendeling wordt opgeheven en de afsluiter met een kniebuiging opent, waarbij de hoofdveer wordt gespannen, de verschoten patroonhuls wordt uitgeworpen en het mechanisme klaar is om de volgende patroon te kameren. De gespannen hoofdveer drukt de afsluiter weer dicht, waarbij automatisch de volgende patroon vanuit het magazijn in de kamer wordt gedrukt en de afsluiter zich weer vergrendelt. Er bestaan veel verschillende variaties van het Luger pistool. De eerste Luger is ontstaan uit een Zwitserse beproeving van het Borchardt pistool. De op- en aanmerkingen op het Borchardt C-93 ontwerp resulteerden in een reeks van modificaties die door Luger gedeponeerd zijn en vervolgens tot het Zwitserse Luger hebben geleid. De Zwitserse Luger is gekamerd voor 7,65mm Parabellum munitie en werd door het Zwitserse leger in 1900 geaccepteerd. Diverse varianten volgden elkaar in Zwitserland op, het model 1900, 1900/06 en 1906/29. In 1904 nam de Duitse marine het model 1904 in gebruik, een Parabellum met een looplengte van 15cm en een in twee standen verstelbaar vizier. Het Duitse leger volgde in 1908 met de acceptatie van de P08, gevolgd door een artillerieversie van het pistool in 1913, wat onder de naam "Lange Pistole 08" of LP08 in gebruik werd genomen. Alhoewel Nederland al tussen 1900 en 1905 diverse tests met de Luger had uitgevoerd werd het wapen niet door het Nederlandse leger in gebruik genomen. Wel werd het wapen als Model 1911 door het KNIL in gebruik genomen en later als Pistool Automatisch, Nr. 1, door de Nederlandse marine. Ook de USA heeft voor 1908 enkele acceptatietests met het wapen uitgevoerd. Voor een van de tests in 1907 werd een Luger-variant in het kaliber .45 ACP ontwikkeld. De P08 en LP08 werden geproduceerd door DWM en het arsenaal in Erfurt. In 1930 ging de productie van DWM over naar Mauser in Oberndorf am Neckar, die het wapen tot 1942 produceerden. Het arsenaal in Erfurt stopte na de Eerste Wereldoorlog met produceren en de machines verhuisden naar Simson in Suhl. Tot rond 1934 produceerde Simson een beperkte serie pistolen. Na de inbeslagname van de Simsonfabriken gebruikte de firma Heinrich Krieghoff de machines en gegevens van Simson om een eigen P08-productielijn op te zetten. Krieghoff produceerde vervolgens tot 1945 een beperkte serie P08's voor de Duitse luftwaffe. In 1942 werd de productie bij Mauser gestopt omdat zijn opvolger, de Walther P38, betrouwbaarder en goedkoper was. Desondanks bleef het wapen in Duitsland tot het einde van de oorlog en lang erna in gebruik. Onder het DDR regime werden vele P08 pistolen gerenoveerd en ze bleven tot ver in de jaren 70 in gebruik. Ook Noorwegen maakte tot in de jaren 80 gebruik van de P08. Na de oorlog zijn bij Mauser in Oberndorf, onder Frans bevel, nog een aantal P08's geassembleerd die door de Franse overheid in gebruik werden genomen. Het wapen kende na de Tweede Wereldoorlog enkele heroplevingen. In 1969 werd door Interarms, USA de mogelijkheid bekeken om het wapen opnieuw op de markt te brengen. Mauser besloot een nieuwe versie van het Parabellum pistool te ontwikkelen wat in de USA via Interarms werd verkocht. Dit pistool, de "Mauser Parabellum", werd tot 1997 door Mauser geleverd, de laatste jaren vooral in beperkte verzamelaars- en herdenkingsoplagen. Een Amerikaanse variant van de Luger werd in de jaren 80 en 90 uit roestvrijstaal gemaakt door de firma Aimco, later Orimar. Deze pistolen werden zowel onder de naam 'Aimco', 'Mitchell Arms' en 'Orimar' op de markt gebracht. De Parabellum was het eerste pistool dat voor kaliber 9 x 19 mm patronen, ook wel bekend als 9x19mm Parabellum, was ingericht. Dit kaliber is tot vandaag het meest gebruikte voor pistolen en het is een directe afgeleide van het 7,65 mm Parabellum kaliber (7,65 x 21,5 mm), dat op zijn beurt weer baseert op de patroon 7,63mm Borchardt. Ongetwijfeld is de Luger het meest herkenbare pistool ter wereld door zijn aparte vormgeving. De schuine hoek van de handgreep, de gestroomlijnde vorm, de afsluiter die als kniegewricht functioneert met zijn opvallende knoppen: Ze zorgen allemaal voor een wapen dat prestaties wegzet die door moderne pistolen slechts met moeite kunnen worden verbeterd. Heden ten dage wordt de luger nog in een beperkte oplage door een van de oorspronkelijke fabrikanten, de firma Krieghoff, geproduceerd. De vele varianten, contracten, leveranciers en gebruikers maken het een geliefd wapen bij verzamelaars. Bronnen *Kleine Waffenkunde, DDR Ministerium des Innern, Publikationsabteilung, 1966. *Waffen- und Gelaendekunde, DDR Ministeruim des Innern, 1957. *Geschichte der Mauserwerke, VDI, 1938. *50 Jahre Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken A.G., VDI, 1939. *Luger, John Walter, 1977. *The Luger Story, John Walter, 1995-2001. *Lugers at Random, Charles Kenyon, 1969-1990. *The Luger Pistol, Fred Datig, 1955-1962. *Die Pistole 08, Joachim Goertz, 2000. *The Dutch Luger, Martens & De Vries, 1994. Bibliografie * Imperial Lugers by Jan C. Still (Still's Books - 1994) * Third Reich Lugers by Jan C. Still (Still's Books - 1988) * Weimar Lugers by Jan C. Still (Still's Books - 1993) * Lugers at Random by Charles Kenyon (Hand Gun Press - 1990) * Luger Mechanical Features by Gerard Henrotin (H&L Publishing - HLebooks.com - 2002) * The Luger Models by Gerard Henrotin (H&L Publishing - HLebooks.com - 2001) * The Luger Producers by Gerard Henrotin (H&L Publishing - HLebooks.com - 2001) * Luger Accessories by Gerard Henrotin (H&L Publishing - HLebooks.com - 2003) * DWM Luger by Gerard Henrotin (H&L Publishing - HLebooks.com - 2001) Externe links * Huidige waarde van de pistolen Luger * Krieghoff Parabellum categorie:Handvuurwapens Categorie:(semi)automatische wapens Categorie:Pistolen